Princess Raina
by Raina Skye
Summary: The story has most everything. I rewrote the Escaflowna series telling the story of someone you never saw or heard...............(spoky...hu?)
1. Default Chapter

"Alright Raina, time for your next act of training." Raina took a quick gulp of air and trotted after Serina here element trainer. The wind was blowing hard against them. Serina was bound to send Raina to another world again, even though she just got back got back from Danan.   
"O.K here we go." Serina handed Raina a bow and quiver of arrows. Raina's brown hair went perfectly with pine green eyes. She was on the verge of becoming linked with wind.  
"So what do I do now?" Raina sharpened her arrows as Serina through her small pouch at her feet.  
"There are all you clothes and supplies." Raina shrugged uninterested. It was obvious Serina had shrunk them to a reasonable size.  
"For crying out loud, Raina! I don't even think you care about training." Serina's red hair played about her face while her blue eye's gleamed. Raina fastened the quiver to her shoulders.  
"So where am I going this time?" Serina softened a bit.  
"A place called Gaea or something like that. I can't quite recall." Serina made a circular motion and with out warning Raina fell through the ground. *Thump*  
(O.K. explanation time. Prepare for a long read. Raina is a young lycanthrope from the world of Caos and in that world whatever season you're born on is what element you become linked with. Now let us say you were born in spring the season of earth. Kruru the red elk rules that season. After you learn all the abilities of earth you also learn to use the elements to your advantage through spells or I like to call them razas. Raina was born in the fall, which is ruled by Shena the white wolf of wind, so Raina is learning wind stuff O.K.? She has to perform task, song, dance, whatever for her element or guardian. Now about lycanthropes, she from the weakest tribe meaning to use the man-beast ability she has to break a seal. She has the curse of two voices which means she has a voice of hate which tempts her to kill, touchier and blah and of reason. No it isn't of good because the voice of reason gives Raina strength to fight her hate. That might clear a few things up. I'm switching to first person cause I just  
can't write in third. The beginning doesn't make sense now. SIGH)  
Ow. That really hurt. I opened my eyes slightly to revile a small grove of trees around me. I sat up. I ached all over. My small gray bag was attached to my fur belt. A strange verity of birds was singing. I stood up to get my bearings. The trees were pine and easy to climb so I shimmied up one. Hmmm a town was near by since a long road stretched out towards some houses. I sat on one of the branches to review what I knew about Giae. O.K there aren't lycanthropes in giea, and ummmm that's it. O well. I hit myself on the head for not studying other worlds. I jumped to the ground and smelled a horse approach. I wasn't about to see who it was. I guess I'll pitch camp here after all. (AARRRRRRGGGGG!!!! Sorry I just want to get to the good stuff. Sorry if you hate it. O.K. just to tell you I'm skipping some stuff or maybe not. O.K. use you imagination.)  
Sigh. About time. I took a good look at the camp. The thick trees were perfect to keep out rain and also a source of firewood. I laid out my blankets and pillow. In its own way the trees acted more like a cave. Now that everything was set I was free to hunt. I strolled out onto the dirt road I saw earlier. Without warning a heard of elk galloped by frantically almost trampling me. This was odd. As well as animals many people were running past me. The air was filled with the smell of smoke. The crowed was pushing me away from the town. I knocked a young boy off the brown elk he had. I hoped on a started to head for the town. The crowd thickened as I approached the town witch was burning. Maybe I could help or something. People grew more frantic. I had to admit I was pretty scared once I saw the weird giants up ahead. They were blue metal or something. I kicked the elk to gallop so I could get a better look. The crowd finally passed by so I was free to move around. I stopped behind a half burned house and tied up the elk. Two huge giants knelt and two men jumped out. The others flew up to an island in the sky. I focused on the two left. One had silver hair and dark eyes. He was pretty muscular. He might be a challenge. Hmmmm where did the other on go? I looked carefully but I couldn't see the other. The smoke dulled my other abilities.  
"So what do we do again?" The silver haired one spoke.  
"We look for survivors, Gatti." The other man became visible. He had purple hair and blue eyes from what I saw.  
"We'll split up and search. I'll head this way, Vole." The one called Gatti disappeared into and ally. I jumped onto a roof of one of the houses and tailed Vole. He started to tear apart the street. I watched in anger.  
"You could kill him you know." My wolf instincts spoke.  
"O shut up." I said quietly.  
"Hey Gatti!" Volte had grabbed a small boy hidden in a barrel.  
"Look what I found!" Well I guess I have to help him. I stood up from crouching and got ready to jump.  
"I found something better!" Out of nowhere Gatti appeared behind me and restrained me from jumping. I fought viciously.  
"So do we take them prisoner or what?" Volte paused.  
"Aww. Just kill them." That's that. My mind was made up.  
"AAAARRRRRRGGGGG!!" Gatti screamed in pain as I bite hard into he upper arm. I wriggle free of his death grip and jumped on top of Volte.  
"The boy had disappeared and town was about to collapse. I stood up to look for him. Volte charged me with his sword.  
"HHHAA!!!!!" I had no time. I dogged right. The sword cut through my hair.  
"I really didn't want to do this!" Volte grinned.  
"You're a lycanthrope. Am I correct? Zaibac could have use for you yet, girl." I turned. I had no interest in this worlds scum.  
"Forget it. Now leave me alone or I'll use my special attack." Gatti leaped from the roof with his sword drawn.  
"Dilandu has orders to kill or capture any survivors. We can take whatever you give us." Fine then I thought. I'll just use my special attack. After all if I fought them head on I wouldn't have a chance and I'm not in the mood to use the elements. Gatti started to approach.  
"FAST BREAK!!!!" I spun around and darted onto the elk witch took off on impact. I turned to see the two men board their weird giants. We're they coming after me? At the last minute I turned off into the thick grove of trees a few miles from the town. They both flew by. They hadn't seen me.  
"Hey girl!" The boy from the town was pulling my sleeve.  
"Just wanted to say thanks. Those people are mean." The boy had raven black hair and bright blue eyes, age ten I think.  
"So lady. Are you really a lycanthrope?" I stared at him stupidly.  
"How does everyone know that? Its support to be a secrete." The boy gave a know-it-all look.  
"Easy the worlds of Cloutland are home to many tribes of lycanthropes and your dressed like someone from Cloutland with all the furs and stuff." O.K. I really am stupid. I should have at least CONCIDERD that possibility.  
"I'm not from the main Cloutland. Just Caos." The boy shrugged.  
"Close enough. Anyway I'm Gurtus and is your name Raina?" Now I was scared of this kid.  
"HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW THAT!!!!!!" Gurtus shrugged again.  
"It's a popular name in Cloutland." I was a little angry since I consider my name one of a kind.  
"How do you know so much about Cloutland?" The sky was turning evening colors and for some reason or another Gurtus had already started a fire. Gurtus told me how he was fascinated with worlds and the big bad guys from Zaibac had come and destroyed the town.  
"I hope my family got out. Say where did you get that elk?" I turned and remembered the elk I borrowed.  
"O, I unnnnn…." "I mean we had an elk just like that! My brother was riding it out of town." I wasn't sure but I think I had blushed slightly. After all I sure the heck hope I didn't shove this kids brother into the dirt.  
I know I rushed this. I'll slow down. I really want to get to the good stuff. Hee hee. ^_^  



	2. Default Chapter

Princess Raina Before we get started, people, it's obious what charicters are and arn't mine so don't steal the names or people. Thank you. If you don't know tthan go watch Escaflowna.  
  
  
"So Gurtus, were do you think your family went?" Gurtus sighed.  
"They're probable at Verdan looking for me. I hope they aren't that worried." Well I'm sure they are. What was this kid thinking? O course his parents were worried.  
" So Raina, where are your parents?" I thought for a moment. My parents could be alive, but it wasn't likely.  
"My parents are probably waiting for me back in Chaosdue." Gurtus nodded.  
"Then you're from a class system instead of a tribe, right?" I pulled out some food I brought with me. Well all I have are compy snacks. I pull out one and looked at the cracker like food.  
"Do you want one?" I held out a couple to Gurtus.  
"Are you crazy? I'm starving." Without warning he snatched them out of my hand and ate them with such speed I was forced to watch. I gave him some more and we both went to bed. I'll get this kid home some how. What about those creepy guys? They didn't really want me to join this thing called Zaibac, did they? O well……….  
"Hey wake up! We've gotta get to Verdan!" I opened my eyes to see Gurtus shaking the heck out of me. I caught his arm and he stopped. Light was streaming in from the trees. It was so pretty. We pack up and headed to Verdan. Gurtus knew the way so we had no problem there. We we're finnaly started. We cleared the grove and started down dirt road, people were scrambling down the day before. It would take two days to get to the town. Gurtus kept pointing the way. I sure the heck hope he knows what he's doing. I seems like we are going in circles.  
"Hey girl. You and your son had better have money too pay us." My……son? Three rugged looking uys were in our path. A harpy and a hawkman as well. Thevies probable.  
"Sir. I recommend you get out of our way unless you have a good excuse for this." They cackled. I reached for my sword and brought bit to its normal size While you guys are kidding around, I'm dead serious. I think you just ticked me off." My threat only made them laugh more. Well then. I lifted my sword to the sky.  
"Ki ten mitsarugi style Schnell Winden." I slamed my sword into the ground while wind fercily tore through my hair. I cut the ground when I lifted it out forward. The wind speed by colliding with the thieves who were blown away instaintly. They were lucky. If I was really ticked off I would have killed them. The harpy and the hawkman, however, braved the wind and stayed behind. I sheathed my sword and put it away. They wanted to join me. I nodded and they flew off. If I needed them I would summon them. The hawk man came right back to take us to Verdan. We reached the town in exactly half a day. Pretty cool, hu? The hawk man took off and Gurtus emediatly found his mom.  
"MOM!!!" A young brown haired woman ran out and scooped up Gurtus in her arms. Tears of joy were streaming down her face.  
"Gurtus! We thought you were dead." A large grin formed on Gurtus' dimpled face.  
"Of course I'm O.K. mom. This nice lady and I beat up the Zaibac guys. They ran away scared." I had to smile. That wasn't what happened at all. Well sort of. Gurtus' mom walked up to me.  
"Thank you, very much." I blushed. The mother looked at my clothes and looked around at some of the other people.  
"You really stand out. It's obvious you a lycanthrope. Come with me." I followed Gurtus' mom into a small gray house. It was very cozy. They had many fine furnishings and a nice and tidy kitchen. She took me upstairs to a bedroom and said I should stay awhile. I plopped down on the nice warm bed. It felt like ages before I've laided on one. Gurtus' mother is awfully nice. She gave me quite a bit of Gaean money, four pretty dresses and some "normal" pants and shirts. Of course I had plenty of my own, but I had to blend in. I changed into some pants and a shirt. I wanted to explore a little. I walked down the stairs and into their kitchen was Gurtus' mother was preparing dinner.  
"Excuse me? Is it all right if I go exploring? I won't be long." She nodded "Be back by supper." I had to grin. We were treating each other like mother and daughter. "Thank you for the room and clothes." She smiled. "No, thank you for saving my youngest son and bringing back our elk." I blushed and started out the door. The streets were filled with people. It wasn't so crowded you couldn't move, but crowded just the same. There were many small shops along the way. I was defiantly going to see the sun set on the ocean. (Sorry I'm rushing things. I'll slow down or something.) It was obvious new trades were in town. People were running place-to-place gawking at all there was to buy. I turned down the harbor and set foot on the damp, cool, docks. What a great feeling. The constant ocean breeze was blowing through my hair. The salty smell blended in with the wind like a dance. I love the wind most of all. What a great day for flying*. Sea gulls peaked at my hair blowing wildly about my face. A shadow stretched out, blocking the radiant sun. A giant……House?  
  
  
Just to tell you I really stink at html codes. Please review. I NEED Html advice and any other advise.


End file.
